


Body Parts

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-06
Updated: 1999-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Hey, Fraze, go ahead

Title: Body Parts

Author: Laura Lee

Rating: R

Email:

"Hey, Fraze, go ahead. Tell them the story you told me in the park." Ray leaned back in his chair.

"Pardon me?"

"Y'know, the one about the guy."

Fraser straightened in his seat. "Ah, yes, I do recall the park."

Frannie perked up where she sat cross legged on a desk. "You have a story, Fraser?" Her phone rang and she looked disappointed. "Don't start yet. Lemme get this first."

Fraser nodded as she picked up the phone. Just then Welsh walked in and saw the scene. There were all his best cops, sitting around in the dark with two candles burning. Ray was leaning back on his chair, supporting himself with his feet while Huey sat with his hands behind his head and his feet on the desk. Dewey was slumped over and even Fraser was sitting in a relaxed position. They were all watching Fran take a phone call.

"Is this the best we can do?" Welsh asked, kicking Ray's chair, which returned the front feet to the floor. "Isn't this a fire hazard?" He added, blowing out the candles and walking over to flip on the lights.

"Aw, c'mon, sir. It's the night before Halloween and this place is dead...so to speak." Dewey straightened as he spoke.

"We're just entertaining ourselves," Huey added.

"Isn't work entertaining enough?" he asked gruffly.

Their attention was caught by Frannie's no nonsense voice. "Save it for tomorrow night, boys. I don't really believe some guy with a hook is after you and your girlfriend."

Ray smiled as she hung up.

"Fraser was about to tell us one. Why don't you join us?" Frannie motioned to an empty seat.

"Get to work."

Ray stood. "No, really. There's nothing to do. C'mon, let us have a little fun."

Welsh threw up his hands and went into his office.

"Ok, Fraser. Tell us your story."

Fraser cleared his throat. "High atop Sulfur Mountain in his lonely stone cabin, Looooou Skagnetti heard a knock at the door." He made his hands into fists and looked as if he was pounding. Francesca relit the candles and turned off the lights. "Boom Boom Boom." He moved his hands expressively. "So he opened it." Ray smiled when Fraser made the creaking noise of the door. "And there on the stoop stood the beautiful Princess from the valley below. And the wind whipped about her hair and the snow swirled about her and Loooou Skagnetti froze. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to kill her and eat her, or whether to bake her some of those tarts he was so fond of. The ones that featured choke cherries and brown lichen with little bits of dust...."

Welsh stepped out of his office. "Has anyone told the story about the prom yet?"

Everyone turned and Frannie spoke. "Aren't they all about the prom?"

"Not Fraser's," Ray replied. He waved at Welsh. "Come join us, Lieutenant. You can hear the rest of Fraser's story and then you can tell your story."

Welsh rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist the temptation. He took a seat near Dewey and folded his arms.

Fraser waited until Welsh was comfortable. "Looooou Skagnetti..." Fraser was interrupted again by a loud booming noise. Frannie jumped. 

Ray looked up. "What was that?" He stood and went to the doors to look out. Most of the officers were out on patrol and the rest of the station was rather quiet.

Huey shrugged. "Maybe it's the ghost. Go ahead, Fraser."

Ray stared at Huey. "The ghost?"

"Yeah." He looked from face to face. "Haven't you guys heard of the ghost who haunts the station?"

Dewey scoffed. "Very funny, Jack."

Huey leaned back in his chair. "Oh. I thought you guys heard that story. It's just a stupid ghost story."

Ray folded his arms, but no one spoke. "So tell us the story."

"It's nothing, really," Huey said, then sat up straight. "Well, I heard it like this. 'Bout fifteen years ago, a couple cops were bringing in this criminal. There was a scuffle in the hallway and the guy got one of the cops' gun. He shot one of the cops and his partner shot the guy. They both died. Now the ghost of the guy comes back every couple years and haunts the station."

Welsh made a face. "What are you talking about? That never happened."

Ray straightened. "Well, wasn't that before you were here?"

Welsh nodded. "But that's silly. There've never been any hauntings."

"Sure there were, Lieutenant," Huey interjected. "Guess you just didn't hear about them."

Welsh stood. "You guys have fun with your little spook party. I'm going back to work." He straightened his pants and went into his office.

Ray sat back in his seat. "So what kinda stuff happens?"

"Oh, the usual banging, ghostly visions, y'know. But a couple a times there've been unexplained deaths."

There was another loud booming and everyone looked around. Finally Ray asked, "what kind of deaths?"

"Like once in a while, a cop gets shot, but there's no bullet or gunman or anything."

Dewey laughed. "Funny. That's a pretty good ghost story, Jack." He looked at his watch. "Well, looks like we're off." He stood and put on his jacket. "See everyone tomorrow."

Fraser nodded and started out with Ray. "Where's the wolf?" Ray asked.

"He's at the Consulate. I'll be leaving him there for a couple of days. Something about this holiday makes him uneasy. He doesn't like to go out around Halloween."

Ray chuckled. "Whatever."

Frannie put on her jacket and hurried to catch up with Ray and Fraser. "So do you guys think it's true?"

Fraser cocked his head. "It seems highly unlikely. While there are many unexplained occurrences after a violent death..."

"Who knows, Frannie," Ray interrupted and made ghostly noises at her.

\--------

Frannie walked to her desk, a cup of coffee in hand. She took a sip and glanced over at Ray and Fraser who were standing by Ray's desk. She couldn't help making a face at the nasty coffee. She saw Dewey at his desk and noted Huey's seat was empty.

"Where's Huey?" she asked as Dewey looked up.

"Dunno. Told me he had to come in early, but I haven't seen him."

She turned back to her desk and set down her coffee. There was a dark spot on the desk. She touched it and found it was dark red and still wet. She walked over to Fraser and Ray, her heart beating fast. She stuck her finger in front of them. "What's this?"

Ray leaned over. "Looks like blood. What'd you do?"

She looked down and saw a few spots on Ray's desk and pointed. "Look!" she half squealed. "There's more."

Ray touched a spot and looked at the blood on his finger. He looked at Fraser and noticed there was now one on his hat (yes, the sacred hat). He took it off Fraser's head and showed it to him. They all looked up.

It was then that they saw that they corner of one ceiling tile was dripping a small amount of blood. Ray promptly stepped up to his chair, then to his desk. He lifted the tile and stood on tip toe to see inside. He reached up and pulled out a blood covered, black trash bag. He climbed down and set it on the desk. Frannie covered her mouth and stepped back. When Dewey saw it, he hurried over to join them.

"Should we open it?" Ray asked with a glint in his eye.

Frannie turned. "Oh, this is too much. I'm leaving!" She left the squad room quickly and headed down the hall.

Dewey reached for the object and Ray slapped his hand. "Hey! It was over my desk. I get to open it," he said and began to unwrap it.

"Perhaps you should have Lieutenant Welsh come see this, too," Fraser said.

"Oh, c'mon, Fraser. It's probably nothing. Let's not bother 'im." He continued to unwrap. Inside was an arm that had been cut off just above the elbow. It was almost unrecognizable with all the blood. Ray leaned close and looked at the area where it had been severed. "It was dull, whatever it was."

Fraser leaned in and sniffed. "Fairly fresh, I'd say."

Ray watched Fraser and wrapped the arm back up. "I think we should take it down to Mort. He could probably tell us more about it."

Fraser furrowed his brow. "Mind if I look at it again?"

Ray stopped. "Why?"

"I thought I noticed something."

"Let's take it to Mort. You can examine it later."

Fraser nodded and followed Ray out.

Frannie passed them in the hall. She saw the bundle in Ray's arms and hurried past them.

\-----------

Dewey was at his desk when Fraser and Ray returned. Frannie was wiping her desk with a disgusted look on her face. 

"Hey, you can clean my desk when you're done." Ray said.

She threw the cloth at him. "Clean it yourself." She shivered. "That's the worst practical joke I've ever seen."

"What makes you think it's a joke?" Ray asked.

"Oh please, bloody objects show up in the station on Halloween. It's got to be a joke."

"A practical joke with real blood?" Ray asked, challenging.

"It was probably corn syrup and food colouring."

Fraser turned his hat in his hands. "Oh, I assure you, it was real blood."

"Yeah, and a real body part we found." Ray added.

"Eww!" Frannie turned away and Ray smiled.

"Hey, Dewey." Ray made his way to Dewey's desk. "Didn't Huey want you to fill out the paperwork on that theft?"

Dewey frowned. "I thought Huey was going to fill them out."

Ray shrugged. "He was gonna, but last night he gave 'em to me and asked me to give 'em to you."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess 'cause he didn't want you to talk him into doin' it himself."

"So you have 'em?"

Ray went back to his desk and looked around. "Oh! I just remembered I left them in the interrogation room. Want me to get them for you?"

Dewey sighed. "Naw. I'll go get 'em."

Ray turned, then turned again and jogged to catch Dewey. "I left some papers I needed to," he said as he caught up. Dewey nodded and they headed to the interview room together.

Dewey opened the door and saw a pool of blood on the table which ran to the floor. He smelled the bittersweet stench and covered his mouth. In the center of the pool of blood was a black plastic bag. It was being used to wrap something and had duct tape around it. It looked much like the last limb, only with the tape added. Ray pulled out a pocket knife and took a step inside, but Dewey stopped him.

"I don't think we should go in there. I think we should dust for prints first."

Ray nodded and hurried down the hall to get the kit. When he returned, Dewey was still in the doorway. They dusted the doorknob and collected a few prints, then they went inside and looked around for more prints. There were several on the windows and the table. They checked through the blood for other clues, but it had not been disturbed. Ray used his knife to cut the duct tape and unwrapped the package. Inside was the bottom half of a leg.

"Just a guess, but I think it's from about the same size person as the last one," Ray quickly observed.

"Well, I'm glad it's not a new person. Uck. Look at it. These things are so covered in blood you can't even see the skin."

Ray nodded. "Let's take it down to Mort and run the prints."

"I'll do the prints," Dewey offered, taking the kit.

Ray picked up the leg and headed for the Morgue.

\---------

Upon returning to the squad room, Ray was immediately approached by Fraser and Welsh.

"What is going on around here?" Welsh demanded. "Body parts are showing up on my watch and none of my detectives chose to tell me about it?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant. We thought it was a practical joke so we..."

"A practical joke?" he fumed. "Every case deserves our undivided attention. We do not assume it is a joke until it is proven to be a joke. Be more careful!"

Ray sniffed. "All right." He turned to Fraser. "Dewey told about the leg, huh?"

Fraser nodded. "Does Mort know anything about the arm yet?"

"Naw," Ray answered. "He says to give him a little more time."

"Ah."

Fraser followed Ray into the break room and watched him get a cup of coffee. Ray filled Fraser in on the way; describing the limb and the prints they took. When they returned to his desk, he set down the coffee without taking a sip.

"Where's Dief today?" Ray asked after a few minutes.

"He's at the Consulate today. I thought I mentioned that."

Ray shook his head, then shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you mentioned somethin' last night about leavin' him there today."

He picked up the coffee and a folder and headed for Dewey's desk. "Dewey. Didja get those prints?"

Fraser overheard and joined them so he could here the clues also.

Dewey sighed. "The only prints on the knob belonged to cops. Yours, mine, and Huey's. The rest of the prints belonged to us or the guys we've interviewed recently."

"Hmm," Fraser remarked.

"Thanks, Dewey," Ray said and turned to Fran's desk. He handed her the file in his hand. "Hey Frannie, this needs to be filed."

She stood, taking the file and rolling her eyes. As she took a step from her desk, Ray stepped back to let her aside, lost his balance, and spilled his coffee down Fraser's front.

Frannie let out a squeal. "I'll get something to clean that up," she said quickly and scurried away.

Ray looked around for something to hand Fraser as Fraser produced a handkerchief from his Sam Browne and began to brush himself off.

Just then they heard a loud scream from the hallway. Fraser ran ahead and Ray followed him to the closet. Frannie stood across the hall from the open door to the closet. She held a cloth in her hand. The light was on and Fraser and Ray approached the doorway. Fraser was caught by the coppery smell of blood and Ray sighed. Frannie ran back to the squad room.

"Not another one," he said and stepped inside. He took a kit for prints and followed the routine. After that he opened the new bundle to find another leg. It appeared to be similar to the other limbs in size and again it was drenched in blood. Again it had been chopped off by a dull edged object, leaving dangling veins and loose skin. Ray wrapped it and headed for the morgue. Fraser followed.

\---------

"Hi Mort. Got another," Ray announced as he walked through the doors.

Mort sighed. "Hello, Detective, Constable. I'm sorry. I haven't gotten to the other ones yet." He pointed to a gurney with the two other limbs on it, then went back to cleaning the nails of the body before him. "I was told this one was top priority."

"Understood," Fraser said. "Mind if I take a look at them?"

Mort shifted and his accent became even stronger, almost unable to understand. "I would prefer it if I had a chance to examine them first." He looked at Ray, then back to Fraser.

Fraser raised an eyebrow. "Understood," he repeated and ran his thumbnail across his brow.

"C'mon, Fraze. Let's get back upstairs."

Fraser nodded and followed Ray.

When they entered the squad room, Welsh was yelling at Dewey. He looked up and when he saw Ray and Fraser he stopped yelling and stepped toward them. 

"And you two aren't much help either. Three body parts?? THREE?? Didn't you think of searching the place?"

Ray cleared his throat. "Well, I was in the interview room earlier and it wasn't there then. And when I went to the closet to get pens it was clear."

"Frannie said it was under a cloth -- and who knows about the interview room. If they are being planted, that means the killer is still in the building. I want you two and Dewey to search the entire station. Make sure everyone has been cleared. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," Ray said and started to walk toward his desk.

Welsh growled. "If it's so clear, where are you going?"

"I just need to make a phone call first."

Welsh growled again.

"Ok, ok," Ray said. "I'll make it on my cell." He turned to Fraser and Dewey. "Let's split up. I'll get the east side of the building and you two split the other part."

Fraser nodded and headed with Dewey on their way out. Fraser heard Ray dialing in a number.

\---------

Frannie looked at the time. She sat typing at her desk, trying to forget about the things she had seen today, but they kept coming back. She shivered, stood, and made her way to Welsh's office.

"Lieutenant?" she said meekly to his slightly open door.

Welsh looked up. "Yeah, come in."

She stepped in. "Would you like a coffee?"

He picked up his cup and looked inside, a little surprised that he had already emptied it. "Sure," he said and held out the cup.

"Good," she said and folded her arms. "So do I, but I don't want to go by myself."

Welsh rolled his eyes. "I swear, Miss Vecchio..."

"Please, sir?"

He stood reluctantly. "All right."

\------------

Dewey was the first to return. He was followed closely by Fraser. Ray returned several minutes later. Welsh saw that they were back and came out of his office. He set his coffee on Ray's desk. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing," Dewey replied and Fraser shook his head.

Ray grunted. "I found the other arm."

Frannie made a noise. She turned back to her work and put her hands over her ears.

"And?" Welsh asked.

"Same as the others. Here're the prints. It's down in the morgue."

Dewey took the prints and looked at them. "The last ones didn't turn up anything either. Should we even bother?"

"Yes," Welsh said and went back to his office.

Dewey sighed and went to his desk. Ray went to his own desk and Fraser sat next to him. Ray started typing, 'seek and ye shall find' method, until Fraser finally spoke.

"This is a very odd case."

Ray nodded. "Uh huh."

"Something has been bothering me."

"What's that?" Ray asked, looking up.

Fraser shrugged, which really got Ray's curiosity. He tilted his head and spoke again. "I think perhaps I won't share my theory until I have more proof."

Ray sighed. "Ok." He shuffled some papers. "Hey, Frannie!" She turned. "I left a folder in the interrogation room. Would you get it?"

She sat silent a moment. "A-are you sure? I thought Dewey got what you needed."

"Oh, get over it, Frannie. I left it in the other room."

She sat there a moment longer. "Fraser? Would you come with me?"

"I need Fraser," Ray cut in quickly. "Take Dewey."

Dewey stood and they left together.

\---------

Dewey and Frannie stood together in front of the door to the interrogation room. Neither really wanted to open the door. Finally Frannie stepped back. "I can't go in there. I just can't."

"Oh, c'mon Fran." Dewey coaxed. "It can't be that bad."

"Do you realize the only thing left is the torso? What if it's in there." She shivered. "Oh, I can't!"

Dewey took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked inside and turned back to her. "See? Nothing." He stepped aside to let her in, then stepped in behind her.

As she picked up the folder on the table there was a strange light. They both looked up to see where the light was coming from. Frannie dropped the folder and covered her mouth when they saw Jack Huey standing before them. He was almost floating and he had an ethereal glow. His mouth was moving, but there was no sound.

Frannie ran from the room while Dewey tried to reach out and touch Huey. Instead his hand hit the two way mirror and the image disappeared.

Dewey hurried back to the squad room to see Frannie freaking out to Fraser. Ray stood nearby and tried to understand what she was saying. He saw Dewey and waved him to join.

"What did you see?"

"Detective Huey's ghost!" Fran screamed. "He was a ghost! He's dead!!!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What did he say?"

Dewey shrugged. "Dunno. We saw his mouth moving, but we couldn't hear him."

"Ok, Frannie, calm down. Go sit at your desk. It's safe there. You just stay there, ok?" Ray guided her over and sat her down. She nodded in a trance.

"We have to find out what is going on!" Dewey said. "I normally don't believe in ghosts, but that was real!"

Ray sat back behind his desk. "Look, I'm going to call Mort. You go run those prints I gave you, ok? Something's got to give us a lead."

Dewey went to his desk and Fraser sat down. Ray picked up the phone and started dialing, but Fraser reached over and pushed down on the button, hanging it up. Ray sat there, phone in hand, wide-eyed.

"May I share some information with you?"

Ray nodded.

"I've worked with you for a while and I know you are squeamish around dead bodies. Oddly, you haven't batted and eye at these body parts."

"Oh, well, it's different."

"You are usually together enough to remember all files and paperwork needed after an investigation. You've been rather flighty today."

"I'm concerned...about this case."

Fraser nodded. "How did you know the ghost spoke?"

Ray stared. "What?"

"Francesca was in hysterics and they told you they saw his ghost, but your next question was 'What did he say?' How did you know that Huey's ghost spoke?"

Ray slumped in his chair. "Don't tell, ok?"

Fraser tugged his ear. "I don't think it would be such a good idea to remain silent."

"Oh, c'mon. It's almost over. Let me have my fun," he pleaded.

"I fear Francesca might suffer from nightmares or other psychological damage."

"Fraser, think about it. She's freakin' out now, but this is Frannie! She'll come smack me and Huey a few times and then she'll get over it."

Fraser considered it and sighed. "All right, I won't say anything yet, but if there are any more gruesome body parts in mind..."

"Ok, Fraser. I'll be good."

\-----------

It was beginning to get late and Francesca started packing up her purse. Ray received a phone call and hurried away. He returned in moments with a cart. On it was a basket of fruit, a selection of sandwiches, and a very large dish covered with a rounded lid.

Ray stopped it next to Frannie's desk. "Someone sent us this. It was supposed to be here for lunch, but they said it was late."

Frannie clasped her purse. "I'm going home to eat." She stood.

Ray waved everyone around and lifted the lid. Inside was the torso with partial limbs attached. There was more blood everywhere, but it didn't smell the same.

Frannie fell back in her chair and rolled as close to the wall as she could.

Ray reached down and pushed on the chest area, reached inside, and pulled out something that looked a little like a heart. He took a big bite and Frannie screamed.

"RAY!!" Fraser reprimanded.

Just then, Huey appeared from behind Fraser. Fraser jumped as Huey clasped his shoulder. Fraser turned to see Huey open his mouth; revealing two sharp K9's. Huey spoke in a horrible accent. "I vant to suck yo bloood,"

Ray dropped the heart looking object and almost fell down laughing.

Frannie looked around confused for only a moment. "YOU!! YOU!!!" She stepped past Fraser and jumped on Ray's back, pounding him with her bag. He stood and she slid off and went to Huey who was removing the false teeth attachments. "YOU!!!" She screamed smacking him.

Dewey joined in the laughter when he saw Welsh step out of his office.

\--------------

Ray and Huey came out of Welsh's office, heads bowed.

"What did he say?" Fraser asked.

"He just told us never to do anything like that again," Ray replied.

"But it was worth it," Huey added and smiled.

"I only want to know one thing." Dewey stepped in. "What did you eat? I figured out the body parts were fake. What did you eat?"

"And what was the blood made out of?" Frannie added. "It smelled real."

Ray smiled and chuckled. "The blood was real -- I got it from a butcher friend. It's from cows, pigs, chickens." He chuckled again. "Mort gave us the recipe for the heart. It's sort of a jelly type pudding. It's a dessert his mom used to make. You mold it and it tastes pretty good." He laughed and so did Huey. "You know something though? The arms and legs were fake, but that torso is a cake with corn syrup and food colouring. I'd hate to see it go to waste. Who wants a piece?"

 

THE END --hope it made you laugh!


End file.
